


The Doctor Is Out

by FirithAriel, MischievousBellerina, songsofgallifrey



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Death by fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sick, Short & Sweet, i needed this to make me feel better, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: You are sick.You should've listen to your boyfriend when he suggested you should stay home, but being the stubborn piece of shit you are, you went to work anyway.





	The Doctor Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sick the whole fucking week, I’ve been sent home twice and skipped work yesterday, and I still feel like shit. In an attempt to make me feel better, we wrote this over at discord chat xD  
> Thanks to Lily and Michelle for coming up with most of this!

Maybe you should’ve listen to Tom when he said to skip work today. But you already skipped two days, which you spent either throwing up and or sleeping the fever. Today was no different, and you still feel like crap.

“Yeah, she's really out of it,” you hear your receptionist say, but you're too delirious to argue. “She was going to be dismissed for the day, since she's contagious and shouldn't see patients, but she keeps insisting on staying in her office. Even if I’m cancelling her appointments anyway.” A pause, then a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. Yeah, she'll be waiting in her office for you. Bye.”

“I'm fine,” you call through the open door, and you immediately break down into harsh coughing. Your head aches and you feel drained. The fever that Tom felt on you that morning was probably spiking up,  _ again _ .

You turn the fan on your desk to face you, and doze off on your curled up arm until you are startled awake by a gentle voice.

“Darling,” Tom says quietly, and presses the back of his hand to your sweaty forehead and the side of your neck. "You're burning up, let's go home so you can get some rest."

“What? No…” But Tom is not taking a no for an answer, as he pulls you up into his arms. “Fine,” you grumble, too tired to argue. You have to lean against Tom as you stand, and he places his arm around you to make sure you don't trip or fall. He gets you in his car and buckles you in, and you close your eyes and lean against the headrest.

The trip back to your house is shorter than usual, likely because you doze in and out along the way. When he unlocks the front door you're hit with a familiar food smell. At first it makes you realize how hungry you are, but then it makes your stomach churn.

Tom leads you to your bedroom and strips you of your lab coat and clothes, helps you put on comfortable and warm pajamas, and helps you to sit in bed with the covers up to your waist. With a kiss to the top of your head he says he will be right back.

You are nearly brought to tears when Tom returns with a tray covered in a bowl of soup, a bottle of your favorite kiwi smoothie, and a small vase with a single rose for good measure.

“I know you mean well, Tom,” you say, feeling nauseated. “But right now, I’m going to throw up.”

Tom hastily removes the tray from you and helps you to the bathroom. What little was in your stomach is now out. You usher him out of the bathroom to clean up, Tom leaves you to take care of the food.

“You need fluids.” he hands you the smoothie as soon as you’re out of the bathroom.

“Tell that to my stomach.”

"Little sips, just like you say when I’m sick.” He says with a smile. You roll your eyes, but do as he says.

Tom helps you settle into your bed, sitting next to you on the edge, pulling the covers over you.

“I hate being sick, I’m useless!” You pout, sipping the smoothie slowly and swallowing some tylenol.

Tom’s hand feels cool against your rosy cheek, his thumb stroking the heated skin. “You work hard to take care of your patients every day, now let me take care of you.” Tom leans over to gently kiss your forehead, stroking the hair from your face. “You should get some rest, my love. And when you wake, perhaps we’ll watch your favorite movie and I’ll give you a massage. If you’re feeling up to it, of course.”

You lay on the bed, pulling on his hand to make him lie by your side. His tender smile and gentle touch is soothing, and it relaxes you into sleepiness.

“That sounds great, Dr. Hiddleston.” You mumble with a lazy giggle before surrendering into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
